Fulfilment
by CHAILYN
Summary: Prompt response to: Yezer Ra. It was a sinful, wonderful impulse to satisfy their needs as the world burned. A very, very strong M for heavy Wincest. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**Fulfilment **

* * *

_Summary: Prompt response to: Yezer Ra. It was a sinful, wonderful impulse to satisfy their needs as the world burned. A very, very strong M for heavy Wincest. Don't say I didn't warn you._

_Note: Well, If I owned Supernatural…*snickers* Yes, I'm taking advantage of an M rated story to be dirty and inappropriate but…Dean and Sam would spent a lot of time between each other's legs. And God help me, I have to make a (I joke you not) yearly appearance at church on Sunday. *blushes*_

**_Now, for the part where I get bitchy. Last time someone reported me and got my story taken down, which, fine, okay if you think this surpasses M, fine, I don't care, that's fair-but PLEASE tell me first and I'll remove it myself, KTHX?_**

_*groans* Sorry, for that. But…right. Um…I hope y'all enjoy reading this as I did writing it._

_*singsongs* porny, porn, porn…*giggles* sorry, folks…I think I over did it on the pre-bed coffee._

_

* * *

_

The world was on its last leg and the Apocalypse was raging around them, but even then, some things couldn't change.

And some things were gloriously simple.

They found refuge in the one place they could depend in, to feel safe for the moment.

Dean pushed Sam up against the altar table almost violently, fisting the thin t-shirt in his hands, desperate with want and need for Sam.

"Need you." Dean breathed in between hungry kisses that devoured his brothers mouth. "So bad."

Sam pressed back against Dean's lips, parting only to tear away at the shirt, pulling it over his head.

"God, Dean…want you so bad."

Dean ripped away at Sam's shirt, rubbing his hands across the muscled chest, burying his face into Sam's neck, nibbling away at the muscle there that drove Sam crazy.

Sam tried to muffle the needy sound that threatened to escape his throat with the way that Dean's mouth and hands traipsed across his body, instead trying to focus on Dean.

He reached between them, working on the button and zipper combination of Dean's pants, knowing that he was rubbing against Dean just right when his lips stopped moving and a mumbled sound of appreciation breathed across his flesh that was prickling with desire.

Sam helped to steady Dean as he removed the jeans that dropped around his ankles, then took the opportunity of Dean's dictation to switch places, pinning him now against the altar table, dropping to his knees and pulling away Dean's underwear-the only fabric that still covered his body, that covered the blood red, pulsating member that was aching for relief in Sam.

Dean let in a sharp intake of breath as Sam's lips slipped over his cock, suckling at the head and lapping up the drops of pre-cum.

"Sam, Sammy…"Dean moaned, first fingers white knuckling the edges of the altar table, scrunching the rough fabric of the cloth covering under his hands. "Oh, God…Sammy…"

Sam knew this was exactly where he wanted to be as the world ended. He deep throated Dean, humming around the cock in his mouth, and reaching over to massage Dean's balls in his hands.

"Ohh-ihh…"Dean was inarticulate as he curled a hand in the thick mop of hair that to-possibly their dying day-Sam had not cut. He would have laughed if he was capable of being that articulate.

Thank god, he loved Sam's hair.

He felt the orgasm building up, starting with a tightening in his stomach as Sam sucked him off, down to the twitching in his ball sac.

"…Coming…" Dean managed to gasp, "Sammy…coming…"

He shot off into his brothers mouth, and Sam sucked him dry, swallowing like the thirsty man in a desert.

Sam steadied Dean from the waist after the mind-blowing orgasm that left him week in the knees, standing up to press his lips back against Dean's hungrily, slipping his tongue past Dean's lips and letting him taste himself.

* * *

_Note: I can't ever look at an altar table the same way again. And yes, you may wonder why Sam didn't get any apocalyptic sex and all I can say is I decided to end it before I pressed my luck too hard. Likely If I do the next part it will be posted on my LJ: goldgunsgirl. If you don't have an LJ and want to read it, I'll post it as a public entry, or you can PM me with your email and I'll email it to you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fulfillment**

**_Part 2_**

_Note: Okay, so, I changed my mind. Pressing my luck is just what I so happen to do. Hopefully this isn't taken down buuuutttt…personally, I just give it a really strong M…but that's me. _

_Warnings: Wincest and anal sex follows, along with liberal use of the word fuck._

_--_

There was a strong feeling of urgency as he pressed against Dean's warm body, that glistened with sweat in-somehow-all the right places. He sucked at Dean's neck, leaving bluish-purple bruises when he bit down to hard, smoothing it over with kisses.

An urgency like they had to fit every ounce of passion, want, desire, and unbridled need into the few moments they had managed to snag in the dilapidated church. It was crumbling down like the rest of the world; a shell with almost enough remnants of the past to forget what the world had come to.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy, you tease. Just fuck me, will you?" Dean moaned, bending further over the table with Sam's body weight against his, searching for some sort of friction for his hardening dick.

"Maybe I want to tease you," Sam whispered, a soft breath against Dean's ear, "maybe I want you to beg for it, plead with me to make you come again, to release you."

Sam slid a finger down Dean's back, cupping the creamy pale white globe of his ass, then slipping a finger into the crack of his ass and ghosting it across the tight hole of his back end.

Dean tried desperately to push back against the finger, but Sam kept him trapped, so that he was the one in control.

"Not so fast." There was a smile behind Sam's words. His hands slipped around to Dean's front, casually jacking his cock as gently as could be-almost distractedly so. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Dean. I'm going to make you fly."

"Your going to make me scream." Dean groaned, feeling the rush of blood southward. He dug his fingernails into the table wishing, _praying _for something, anything…Sam was killing him like this.

He always said he wanted to go while in the throes of ecstasy, but he hadn't meant it so fucking literally. Like, preferably, he'd like to cum first. Hard.

"That's sort of the point."

Sam dropped to his knees, gently fingering the hole of Dean's ass, before slipping the cheeks apart and slipping his tongue in, swirling around the hole, pressing against the ring of muscle. His nose brushed against the crack of his brother's ass, his nails digging into Dean's hips.

Dean felt his knees shake as Sam's tongue dug deeper into him, stretching him perfectly, dipping into him, withdrawing, dipping, circling…

Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to control of moans and whisperings of pleasure, the needy grunt when Sam slipped one of those long fingers in beside his tongue.

"Saaaamyyyy…" Dean moaned, his voice shaking as Sam teased him, pressing into him and taking it away like he was god and the divine trinity. "Oh…oh…OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Dean felt more fingers stretching him, obscenely long fingers that reached his prostate and had him such a trembling mess that basically the only thing that kept him upright was the table that quivered in time with his body.

Sam slipped the fingers out torturously slow, removing his tongue, and pumping them in and out of Dean enjoying the moans and gasps of pleasure as he brought Dean close to the edge. Then when Dean was as close as he could bring him, without tipping over the precipice, he pulled the fingers out.

Two for the price of one, Dean was stretched and teased and just begging for his cock.

Dean whimpered at the emptiness in his ass, struggling to press back for something, anything.

"Sammy." Dean begged, "Oh God, Sammy, please…I need you."

Sam pressed his lips hard against Dean's. "I love you…so much."

"I love you too Sammy. No matter what." Dean unwrapped one hand from the table to twine it with Sam's. "I always will. Always."

Sam kissed Dean's neck, "I know."

He pressed the head of his cock, wet with pre-cum, against Dean's hole, holding his shaft with one hand; carefully controlling himself, going slowly, and using the other hand to support himself against Dean's waist.

Dean mewled as Sam stretched him, trying to press back for more, but he wouldn't let him. Sam wasn't finished teasing him. Dean didn't care about the burn-he just wanted Sam.

"Jesus, Sam…" Dean moaned, "Please just do it, just fuck me."

"Not by a long shot." the words were drawn out slowly, an entity upon themselves as Sam pushed in inch by inch, word by word. "I'm gonna make love to you, Dean."

With that, Sam pushed home, balls to the hilt, inside of Dean. He gave Dean a moment to get used to him inside of him, rolling his hips experimentally. Dean moaned loudly, huffily, and clenched tightly around Sam's dick, leaving his brother gasping for breath at the hot tightness that surrounded him.

"Oh, god, De-ean." Sam stuttered, collecting his senses enough only to pull out, changing the angle ever so slightly and pistoning his hips forward.

He knew he'd been successful when Dean screamed. Prostate. Sam smiled.

"I told…you…" Sam breathed heavily as he thrusted in and out of Dean, "I'd…make you…"

Dean clenched his ass muscles tightly around Sam, grinning widely as Sam moaned loudly, unable to articulate the rest of his 'I told you so.'

Sam pressed forward, and Dean leaned as far into the table as he could giving Sam the deepest access possible.

The only communication between them anymore was a breathy communication of moans and gasps, when Sam reached around to grab Dean's cock, and jacked it slowly. He could keel the orgasm building up in himself and he wanted them to come together.

"Sammy..sammy…sammy…" Dean's mantra was breathless, ongoing, as he started to feel his orgasm building.

He had to hold onto the table to keep himself from collapsing to the floor. Every single time that Sam hit his prostate his knees shook, and he was going to count the two of them blessed if the table didn't collapse under their combined weight.

Sam felt his hair clinging to his forehead, but that was the least of his problems. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the familiar twitching in his balls that signalled the impending orgasm.

"Oh god, god, Dean…" Sam moved his hand faster up and down Dean's shaft determined to make them orgasm together. "I'm gonna come, I'm coming…come with me."

"Harder." Dean managed to say, clenching around Sam when he felt his second orgasm building up in his belly, and leading down to his balls.

Sam squeezed Dean's shaft, stroking, squeezing, and jacking it faster.

"Oh, christ…" Dean moaned, "Almost there, almost there…"

He rocked back slightly on Sam's dick, and Sam didn't know how much longer he could hold on before he exploded. In a minute decision, he moved his foot, kicking Dean's legs slightly farther apart and felt himself slip slightly farther inside his brother.

Dean screamed as Sam shot his seed directly onto his prostate, and in the same moment, he came, with his hot juices squirting across Sam's hand.

Sam was illiterate as he orgasmed. He screamed in ecstasy, collapsing on top of his brother, the table creaking and begging for relief from the weight upon it.

Dean recovered first as Sam slipped out of him, turning around to pull Sam flush against him. Sam pressed his hands into the table edge, pressing his lips against Dean with a rough, breathless kiss.

"So, this is it." Sam whispered.

The point of no return. Dean nodded his head once.

"This is it."


End file.
